


Crazy Possessive

by heavenlyrare



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Bottoming from the Top, Dark Lance (Voltron), Dubious Consent, Jealous Lance (Voltron), Kidnapping, Light Bondage, M/M, Mentioned Allura (Voltron), Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Top Lance (Voltron), Topping from the Bottom, Yandere Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenlyrare/pseuds/heavenlyrare
Summary: Shiro and Allura has been hanging out a lot more lately, much to Lance's displeasure.So he does something about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first Shance piece in a while and it's dark!Lance ;-;
> 
> I've been mulling over the thought of yandere!Lance for a while.
> 
> **This is dark. Please proceed with caution.**
> 
> [I do not own Voltron: Legendary Defender. Any mistakes founded are mine.]

When Shiro first came to, he was in an unfamiliar place with little lighting. He had to blink his eyes a couple of times to adjust his vision. Things slowly started to clear up and become easier to make out. Stairs, the medium gray of the walls, the single window where sunlight was shining through and illuminating him. A frown marred his features and his brows furrowed in confusion. Where was he...? The last thing he could recall was hanging out with Allura. They had been talking and laughing about something. Anything after that was just _black_. It worried Shiro greatly. The young man tried to move, only to find out that he could not. Giving it another go, his heart began to beat erratically as he tugged harshly at the bonds keeping him tied to the pole pressed against his back. His struggling was cut short the moment he felt his bonds tightened, digging painfully into his wrists. Hissing softly, Shiro decided that the next best thing was to call for help.

"Hello?!" bellowed Shiro. "Is anybody up there?! Can someone please help me?!"

His pleas was swiftly followed by footsteps making their way towards Shiro's location. Hearing them made a small relieved smile pull at his lips as he waited for his help to arrive. His gaze had turned upon the end of the stairs, twisting his head as best as he could in his current position. He was ready to ramble thank you's upon thank you's when he caught sight of his 'savior'.

If only his 'savior' wasn't the one who kidnapped him in the first place.

"Shiro!" breathed Lance like he was seeing his long lost lover. A dazzling grin graced his features and his eyes sparkled with unadulterated love. Some part of Shiro actually felt _flustered_ by Lance's honest emotions, but the bigger part—the _rational_ part—of him knew that the young adult standing before him was not what he seemed. That he was _dangerous_ beneath the warm, carefree exterior. And that was the thought that had him trying to (read: fruitlessly) scoot away as Lance closed the distance between them. Before he knew it, he had Lance settled in front of him; his hands caressing his face gently and his blue eyes boring into his own grey ones. The love struck expression upon his face made Shiro swallow silently.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Shiro. You didn't wake up for a while, you know," rambled Lance as he continued to affectionately caress and pet Shiro, pushing his white fringe out of his face, only to have it fall back into place. Shiro wasn't sure if Lance noticed, or if he just ignored the way Shiro was permanently trembling in a violent manner. It was like he was vibrating. Finding his voice, he was able to rasp out a question.

"...W-What's going on, Lance? Where am I?"

"You're where you should be. _With me,_ " answered Lance sternly. "That's all that matters, right?"

"R-Right... But I'd still like to know the details," urged Shiro softly, not wanting to anger the man in front of him.

A frown pulled at Lance's lips and he stopped his loving gestures. For a split second, Shiro thought he'd sign his death wish. Thought he had said the wrong thing. But then Lance was sighing softly and picking up his gestures, answering Shiro's question in a whiny tone.

"You're in my basement. I decided to bring you here because you were getting _awfully comfortable_ with that Allura girl," confessed Lance, eyes narrowing slightly in irritation as he brought up Allura. Shiro, on the other hand, reacted much differently. His breath hitched and his heart stopped before accelerating. None of this went unnoticed by Lance, who let his hands drop from Shiro's face. He let silence envelope them before interrupting it with a cold tone, saying, "Do you care for her?"

Shiro nervously wetted his lips as he chose his words carefully. He opened and closed his mouth before finally pushing out the words he wanted to say. "I do. As a friend."

"Does she know you guys' are  _just friends?"_

"I-I'm sure—"

"I don't think she does, Shiro," interrupted Lance, eerily calm. "If she knew, she wouldn't be practically hanging off your arm!" At this point, Lance was livid, but the only sign to indicate it was the way his voice raised in volume. His gaze was hardened into a stony glare as he silently seethed. Shiro could feel the animosity rolling off of him and hurried to placate him, stumbling over his words.

"L-Lance, you don't... have to worry about her. Nothing is going to happen between us," reassured Shiro, hoping that it'd be enough to calm the brunet. But of course, it wasn't.

"How can I be sure, Shiro? She seems to be _really_ fond of you," argued Lance. "The only way is to get rid of her."

"No!" protested Shiro immediately. "I-I'll do whatever you say, whatever you want! Just don't... hurt her. _Please_."

Lance leaned forward until their foreheads were pressed against each other gently, eyes unable to tear away from one another. His breath fanned against Shiro's lips as he whispered, "Then I want to own you _completely_. I want everything you have to be mine, so no one else will try to take you." His words sent shivers running up and down Shiro's back, but all he could do was nod hesitantly. If giving himself over to Lance was the only way to keep Allura safe, then he'd do it in a heartbeat.

It seemed that Lance was pleased with Shiro's decision as he shot him a soft smile before closing the distance between them and pressing their lips together. The kisses started chaste, shy, before twisting into longer, more passionate kisses that had Shiro biting back unwanted moans. Lance would pull back just to dive back in a second or two later, not letting Shiro rest. He lapped at the man's lips, humming his approval when Shiro hesitantly parted them and allowed his tongue entrance. The brunet wasted no time in shoving his tongue into Shiro's mouth, licking over whatever he could reach. He committed Shiro's taste to his memory as something to mull over whenever he was alone. When he brushed his tongue against Shiro's, he tried to coax him into intertwining their tongues, whining softly when Shiro didn't comply before growling. He broke the kiss and let his lips travel down the man's face and neck, stopping to nip at unblemished skin, leaving his own marks. He took skin between his teeth and sucked, pleased with the angry red marks that appeared afterward. No doubt, they'd bruise and be there for a while. No one would dare to approach Shiro with his skin bit up, which is exactly what Lance was going for.

"So pretty... So pretty against your pale skin," purred Lance as he brushed his fingers against Shiro's neck, eyes half-lidded and cloudy with lust. Another moment of caressing and Lance was gripping the hem of Shiro's shirt, tugging it up to reveal his chest and stuff it underneath his chin. The sudden action and chill nipping away at his bare skin snapped Shiro out of his daze as he focused his eyes upon Lance, who was too entranced with flattening his tongue against Shiro's chest. He licked stripes up the young man's body, paying special attention to the pink, pert nipples that stood at attention. Wrapping his lips around one, Lance sucked and nibbled at the nipple while his hand tweaked and pulled at the other. From underneath his lashes, Lance took in Shiro's flushed expression. His eyes screwed shut and his teeth digging into his bottom lip. It was obvious that he was holding back, and Lance couldn't have that.

"Shiro, honey, let me hear you~," pleaded Lance against a puffy nipple. "I've dreamt about this, you know. I always wondered what your moans would sound like. And now I get to _finally_ hear them." A harsh bite accompanied by a fierce tug to his abused nipple was enough to push out a sharp gasp between Shiro's raw lips. It was like the floodgates opened, letting moans and groans fill the air around them. The sounds fueled Lance's actions, making him more eager as he kissed his way back up to Shiro's lips, swallowing his noises while his deft fingers made quick work of his pants. In the blink of an eye, Lance had one hand shoved down Shiro's boxers and was impatiently tugging out his hardened cock. Pulling away from their kiss, Shiro tried to gather enough of his wits to protest against Lance's actions.

"W-Wait... L-Lance...," breathed Shiro, tugging at his restraints before remembering that he was bounded to the pole behind him. "M-Maybe... we should slow down. Talk this out...?" suggested Shiro, staring at Lance with pleading eyes, biting back moans as the brunet continued to stroke his throbbing erection. Blue eyes stared back at him blankly, but never stuttered or stopped in its owner's movements. Then a twinkle appeared in them and gave them a shine that Shiro both feared and awed.

"What's there to talk about? It's obvious that you like what I'm doing, so I shouldn't stop," stated Lance with a shrug, giving a particular harsh squeeze to the evidence of his statement in his hand and relishing in the choked moan he received as a response. No other protests left Shiro's mouth as Lance picked up speed in pumping him, tightening his grip just slightly and twisting his wrist every now and then. Against Shiro's rational thoughts (the ones telling him to _not_ show enjoyment), he began to buck into Lance's grip, shallowly fucking into it. His eyes fluttered close and his head tilted back as he neared his orgasm, feeling it burn deep within him. All he needed was one more stroke, _one more squeeze, one more—_

Lance stopped. Why did he stop?

"W-Wha...?" Shiro blinked open his eyes confusedly, wondering exactly why he wasn't experiencing a shamefully mind-blowing orgasm right at that moment. He was greeted with the sight of Lance regarding him with raised eyebrows. The hand wrapped around him dropped, much to Shiro's displeasure, as Lance got to work on pushing his pants and undergarments to the top of his thights; the brunet's soon following the same fashion. All Shiro could do was watch through half-lidded eyes as Lance moved about, fishing out lube from his pockets and popping it open. The only sound was Shiro's ragged breathing as Lance squirted lube upon his fingers, tossing the container some place else. Bringing the fingers to his entrance, he set to preparing himself, and rambling throughout it.

"Did you think you were going to get off before me, Shiro?" questioned Lance as he worked two fingers in himself with no trouble. "That's pretty selfish of you~"

Shiro would have responded if he had found his voice, and if he wasn't so interested in watching the brunet's long fingers go knuckle deep inside of himself. They twisted and turned, judging my Lance's moving wrist. Before Shiro knew it, a third finger had worked in beside the other two and Lance was moaning softly. The thought of replacing Lance's fingers with his own flashed across his mind before he pushed it far, _far_ away. He frowned internally, disgusted that he'd ever think of such a thing, no matter how much some part of him wanted to be the reason for Lance's flushed expression and loud panting.

Removing his fingers to grip Shiro's cock in a firm hold, Lance slowly descended, enveloping Shiro in a warmth and tightness that he's never imagined. Once Lance had every last inch inside of him, he rocked and circled his hips to get used to the feeling of being so full. A grin pulled at his lips as he took in Shiro's expression. He looked pained. As if it was taking every ounce of his strength to appear unaffected by the whole manner. But Lance knew better as he gave a particularly harsh grind and felt Shiro twitch inside of him, causing his grin to grow wider. He determined that, by the end of this ordeal, he'd get Shiro to cave.

He'd get him to cave if it was the last thing he did.

Lifting up his hips, he began a slow pace of up and down. A pace that had Shiro squeezing his eyes shut. If Lance hadn't been waiting _forever_ for this opportunity to roll around, he would have kept the tortuously slow pace. _Another time_ , he thought as he began to pick up speed. The sound of skin smacking against skin echoed in the basement and mixed with his soft moans and groans. Of course, he couldn't keep himself from rambling for long. That just wasn't who he was.

"S-Shiro... Shiro, you feel _so good_ inside of me," breathed Lance as he bounced. "So much better t-than in my dreams. It's like... we were _made_ for each other. _Made_ to be connected like this." Shiro shook his head vehemently, denying every word that spilled from Lance's lips. But Lance didn't care. _"Face it, Shiro._ This feels really good, and you're enjoying it. You don't have to hold back," urged Lance, slamming his hips down before resorting to circling them once more. He kept circling them as he watched Shiro's face contort with many different emotions. It was like his internal battle was on display and Lance was the audience for it, hoping that his lust would override his morals. His prayers were answered when he felt hips buck upwards, pushing Shiro deeper inside of him. _"That's it,"_ purred Lance as he met Shiro's thrusts with his own. They fell into a rhythm that had them both moaning out loud. The noises bounced off of the four walls that encased them. Lance had an urge to undo Shiro's bonds, but squashed it down. The man below him was stronger than him, and could _definitely_ throw him off to escape.

He couldn't have that. Not after how far they've came.

"Mm, _see,_ Shiro? See how much better this is now that you're enjoying it?" He got a snap of Shiro's hips as a response and took it as a good sign. No more words were exchanged as their thrusts became animalistic, losing its rhythm. It less about feeling good and more about chasing the orgasm that was getting closer and closer as time passed. A shift of the hips had Lance's mouth dropping in a silent scream as every thrust was a hit on his prostate, making him see stars.

"L-Lance... I'm _really_ close," warned Shiro.

" _Aah_ , me, too. Let's cum together, Shiro," suggested Lance as he wrapped a hand around his weeping cock and began to pump it in time with their fevered thrusts. The next few minutes were a blur as they both reached their orgasm at the same time—Shiro burying himself as deep as he could as he spilled inside of Lance, pushing Lance to coat both of their stomachs with his sperm. Their breathing was labored as they came down from their highs, both in a daze and not really aware of the other.

Lance was the first to break the spell by moving off of Shiro, laughing softly at the involuntary whine that fell from his lips. Using the calmness to his advantage, the brunet languidly undid Shiro's bonds, knowing he was too out of it to try anything. He took the bruised wrists gently into his hands to rub the circulation back through them with his thumbs, bringing them up to his lips to press feather-soft kisses upon the marks. He peppered kisses up Shiro's arms, shoulders, and neck until he reached his mouth where he slowly slotted their lips together, dragging his tongue across his bottom lip but never going further.

"Why?" whispered Shiro against Lance's lips once the kiss ended.

"Because no one else will love you as much as I do," answered Lance as he brushed away a lone tear that had trailed down Shiro's cheek. "Aw, don't cry. From now on, we'll always have each other, okay?"

_I won't let anything break us apart, Shiro. Not even yourself._

**Author's Note:**

> Now that you've read this, I'd like to confess that this was my first time writing _anything_ dark. I hope that I did it justice. The ending is a little wonky, in my opinion, but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> ~~This took over three days to finish. That's the longest I've ever worked on a fic.~~
> 
> I wouldn't mind delving into the dark category again. Possibly write more yandere!Lance since I really enjoy the concept.
> 
> [tumblr](www.attractivelysarcastic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
